redskeltonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Collector Edition
18 DVD Set 60765-60805 from the Unreleased set. 60815, 60825 (disc 13) from In Color set 60765 : UR-1 64264: Cauliflower Loses His Birds, Appleby's Bearded Boarder, Clem's General Store, Deadeye the Outlaw : UR-2 64274: Best Man Blues, Appleby's Office Party, San Fernando Cal, Clem and the Beanstalk 60775 : UR-3 64284: The Many Skeltons in Las Vegas, Clem's Other Clem, Go Van Gogh, Clem and the Beauty Pageant : UR-4 64294: San Fernando Loses the Dixie Queen, Appleby the Weatherman, Freddie the Singer, Deadeye and the Magician 60785 : UR-5 64334: Freddie the Star, Clem the Private Eye, Freddie and Fabian, San Fernando's Treasure Hunt :UR-6 64344: Bolivar and the Roaring 20s, Deadeye Turns in His Badge, San Fernando's Phony Fabians, This Goon for Hire 60795 : UR-7 64354: The Nine Lives of Freddie, Clem the Candidate, Danny Thomas, Freddie's Shipwreck : UR-8 64364: TV ep. 10.28 Freddie Gets Sick, TV ep. 12.08 Ten Baby Fingers and Twelve Baby Toes, TV ep. 09.24 San Fernando for Governor, TV ep. 09.03 Appleby's Bird Woman 60805 : UR-9 64374: TV ep. 10.14 We're Gonna Have a Party, TV ep. 12.27 The Portrait of Dorian Appleby, TV ep. 11.11 Mr. K Goes to College, TV ep. 08.29 Appleby's Formula : UR-10 64384: TV ep. 09.15 Appleby the Muscleman, TV ep. 11.28 How to Think Up a Television Title Without Being Sued, TV ep. 12.12 How the West Was Lost, TV ep. 12.30 A Midsummer Nut's Dream 60815 : 62024: TV ep. 20.01 The Magic Act, TV ep. 20.02 Freddie's Desperate Hour, TV ep. 20.03 Superman and Son, TV ep. 20.04 Clem GS: Mike Connors, TV ep. 20.05 The Bad Guys and the Good Girls, TV ep. 20.06 The Census Taker, TV ep. 20.07 Hiring the Secretary, TV ep. 20.08 A True Friend : 62034: TV ep. 20.09 The Football Agent, TV ep. 20.10 Humperdoo GS: Mickey Rooney, TV ep. 20.11 The Yatch Club, TV ep. 20.12 The Stagecoach Hijack, TV ep. 20.14 Junior and Sunday Morning, TV ep. 20.15 Humperdoo's Little Pescription, TV ep. 20.16 Instant Marriage Mill, TV ep. 20.17 The Auction 60825 : (disc 13) 62044: TV ep. 20.18 Freddie's County Home, TV ep. 20.19 The Castaways, TV ep. 20.20 The Garage Sale, TV ep. 20.21 Humperdoo's Magic Tire, TV ep. 20.22 The Sheriff Hater, TV ep. 20.23 The Candidate's Director, TV ep. 20.24 Copperside : (disc 14) 60325: : "Best of Red Skelton" Clips from the show featuring the characters and Dini Petty interview. "Watch my seat" Olio spot with Elaine Joyce, Seagulls jokes. GS: Cesar Romero, Tim Conway, Maurice Evans. Silent Spot: Baby's birthday, :: Cauliflower McPugg - GS: Mickey Rooney, Mike Conners, Tiny Tim. Deadeye - GS: Telly Savalas, Phyllis Diller, Vincent Price, Jack Jones, Walter Brennan, John Wayne. George Appleby - GS: Robert Wagner, Martha Raye, Vincent Price, Janet Leigh. Clem Kaddlehopper - GS: Mike Connors, James Drury, Gene Barry, Janet Leigh. Freddie the Freeloader - Raymond Burr, Barbara Anderson, Eva Gabor, Wally Cox, George Gobel, Audrey Meadows, Tiny Tim : Jamie Farr's First Appearance, Guzzler's Gin Skit, KPIX interview, The Pledge of Allegiance, Silent Spot with Jerry Lewis 60835 : (disc 15) 60335: The Best of the Master (Pantomimes) :: Just Married, Playing Ball in the Smog, The Fuse Box, The Shooting Gallery, Little Sports Car, Food Stuck in Teeth, Lady in the Park, Rattlesnake, School Doy Morning, Sleepy Driver, Little Car at the Drive-In, Bodybuilder, Favorite TV Show, Shoplifter, Bloodhound, An Extra 5 Minuites, Halloween Experiment, Towel Problem, WW I Pilot, Sewing a Button, Dressing in California, Watching a Movie, Mouse and Cheese : (disc 16) America's Clown (Biography) 60845 : (disc 17) 65384 "Getting personal with Dini Petty" : (disc 18) 64314 Live and Unedited :: The Pledge of Allegiance :: John Ascuaga's Nugget, Sparks, Nevada 08/05/1980 : ( Category:DVD Category:Television